


Christmas Story

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: xmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The task of Christmas shopping for the policemen's charity falls to Jim, and Blair goes along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Story

No copyright infringement intended. Do not reproduce without author permission. 

Warning: m/m, but nothing explicit. A bit of sappiness. 

## Christmas Story

by Ann Teitelbaum

Blair looked up from the report he was reading as another officer -- Harper, he thought -- approached Jim's desk, calling out, "Hey, Santa!" 

As Harper got there, he dropped a thick envelope on Jim's desk. "We got $527 this time." Looking over at Blair and winking, he added, "Don't spend ANY of it on Sandburg's Tickle Me Elmo doll, either!" Grinning at Jim's rude gesture, Harper walked away, calling out, "Cap'll want to see the receipts!" 

As Jim stuffed the envelope into his inside jacket pocket, he avoided Blair's curious look. He want back to his own paperwork until Blair couldn't take it any longer. 

"Jim!" The big man looked up. "What was that all about?" 

"What?" his lover asked, trying to act innocent. 

Blair looked at him, a gleam in his eye. "Well, you could tell me why you just got an envelope full of cash, or you could tell me -- where are you going to find me a Tickle Me Elmo?"   
  


* * *

  


Blair had agreed to help Jim do the actual deed -- buying toys for the Cascade Police Department's Toys For Tots program. So, after work they ended up elbowing their way into the local madhouse -- also known as Toys R Us. 

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Blair called out as Jim veered off down an aisle. "The good stuff is over here!" 

Jim turned, his patience not at its best with the bombardment of noise and people jostling him. "I'm going back to sports equipment. What do you mean, 'good stuff'?" 

"Sports equipment? But Jim, today's kids want computer games!" 

"Sandburg, I am NOT buying computer games for disadvantaged kids who DON'T HAVE COMPUTERS!" Both men moved aside to let a chain of shoppers by. "Look, why don't you go look for your Elmo doll while I do the shopping?" Jim suggested testily. 

"Jim, Jim," Blair tried to explain, dragging his lover to the right aisle. "The computer IS the package. Game Boy, stuff like that." 

"Why the... hell," Jim lowered his voice suddenly as he saw a young child staring at him from a shopping cart seat, "should I spend $40 for one game when I can spend $10 on a basketball?" 

"Jim, toys and games are all learning exercises, and the learning curve for today's kids lies in being comfortable with computers and electronics. That's a big part of these kids' disadvantage!" 

"Yeah, well, learning teamwork and cooperation is a skill I don't see any point in skipping. Kids sit by themselves staring at a screen full of violence too much already -- I'm not gonna add to that!" 

A young mother reached out to put a hand on Blair's arm before he could reply. "You know what my family did after we had this same discussion? We got the kids books and art supplies. It was about the only thing we could agree on for the older kids. The little ones got stuffed animals, too, of course." With that, she was on her way again. 

Jim and Blair looked at each other, seeing an acceptance on the other face, then turned to look for the books aisle.   
  


* * *

  


Blair let out a deep breath as he rubbed his nose along Jim's shoulder, dropping kisses from time to time. 

"Thanks for coming with me," the big man offered. "You made a cute elf." 

Blair grinned at the memory of Taggart in a Santa Claus costume, his "Ho Ho Ho"s sending the mob of children into shouts of excitement. "I was kinda hoping to see YOU in the red suit," Blair teased, "but yeah, it was cool. And a fair trade for you coming to the solstice ceremony Saturday." 

"Well, once I found out we weren't going to be sacrificing anything, I felt a little better about it," Jim teased back. "It was... nice," he admitted. 

"Yeah, Mo does great ceremonies." Blair reached up to kiss Jim on the mouth, the feel of skin on skin reawakening his cock. "So, whadaya wanna do for New Year's? I know of an... inspiring... tribal fertility ritual we could try...." 

He laughed as Jim did just as he'd expected, rolling over on top of him, cutting off any further description with a kiss.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
